1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and a method for managing a telephone number in a terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for managing a telephone number in a terminal which can separately manage a telephone number, a call to which an attempt to originate has been made and to which the call has failed to be connected, and then enable a convenient attempt to re-originate a call to the telephone number.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there are numerous reasons why a call is not connected after a terminal originates the call, which can be classified into five general reasons as follows:
1) when the other party is absent (a missed call),
2) when a call origination fails due to network problems, an error of the originating terminal or the like (call origination failure),
3) when another urgent matter comes up and a telephone call cannot be made right now (call hold),
4) when a call to a telephone number is originated and is immediately completed in order to temporarily store the telephone number (the temporary storage of the telephone number), and
5) when the reason why a telephone call is to be made disappears (intentional completion).
In the case of the other reasons except for the fifth reason, there is a significantly high probability of attempting to re-originate a call to a relevant telephone number within a predetermined time period. However, a terminal in the prior art does not provide a function of separately displaying or storing a telephone number, to which a call is originated and fails to be connected. Accordingly, a terminal in the prior art has an inconvenience in that a list of all call records must be searched for the specific telephone number to call again.
In particular, in the case of the fourth reason, a temporary telephone number for temporarily performing a call can also be stored in a telephone directory in order to temporarily store the temporary telephone number. However, in this case, a terminal in the prior art may operate in association with an application (for example, KAKAO TALK, a mobile messenger application for smartphones commercially available from KAKAO INC.) which provides services based on a telephone directory, in such a manner that a user does not intend to use the terminal. Subsequently, a terminal in the prior art has difficulty in searching for these temporary telephone numbers and arranging them.